


Day 168

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [168]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 168

Jalasan was woken early in the morning by Keeper Deyros. The keeper had a strange assortment of vials and tools with him and a very serious expression on his face.

“The templars are out looking for you,” he said. “They scour the hills accosting humans and elves alike.”

“I...” Jalasan began but stopped. He wanted to be free, to not have to constantly be performing as the ‘good mage’ for the templars. To not be constantly afraid that a single misstep would land him in a prison cell, or worse. But he didn’t want the Alvelaran, who had been so kind to him, to suffer for him. 

“I will turn myself in,” Jalasan said. “When they recapture me the templars will take me back to the Circle and won’t bother you anymore.”

“That was not why I came here,” Deyros said. “Without vallaslin, you will stand out among us, but with it, you will fade into the crowd. Especially if you are dressed like a Dalish and not a Kirkwall.”

Jalaslin didn’t know what to say. He had read a lot about the blood writing of the Dalish, but never expected to have some himself.

“There is usually a lot of ceremony and preparation before an elvhen receives their vallaslin,” Deyros explained, “but we don’t have time for that. We’ll have to settle for a good face scrub and a quick theological chat.” With that, the Keeper produced a bowl of icy cold water and a rough pumice stone which he took to Jalasan’s face, seemingly trying to scrape all the skin off, layer by layer.

When his face was raw and pink, the keeper gave him oil to rub into his flash, to better take the ink. The Keeper drew a blade and made a quick cut along Jalasan’s forearm, collecting the blood to mix with the dyes and make the ink.

“We also need to decide which of the creators you want to honor with your vallaslin,” Deyros explained. “Many keepers choose Dirthamen, god of secrets and knowledge, but Syalise is dedicated to healing and hearth. The place where stories are told.”

Jalasan though for a moment. This was going to be a decision that affected the rest of his life. A mark that would define his relationship to his clan, to the creators and to himself. He was chosen for his knowledge of histories lost to time, and he was always interested in uncovering secrets. But the hearth was a place to tell stories and Jalasan was sure he would be using his healing powers often enough.

“I know this is a big decision,” said the Keeper. “And most of the People have much longer to make this choice, but we need to get started soon. Open yourself to the Beyond.” Jalasan knew the Beyond was the elven word for the Fade. “Which creator calls to you?”

Jalasan didn’t feel like any creator called to him. They were only discussed in the Circle in an academic capacity. Certainly not as legitimate Gods to be honoured and worshipped. He let his mind wander hoping for a flash of inspiration from his subconscious. An image of Hallavhenan floated in his mind’s eye, the woman who’s diaries had kindled his love of stories, research and history. If he honoured anyone it should be her.

“I choose Ghilan'nain.”


End file.
